


It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all.

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: Sì, Ivan era abituato ad essere lontano da Simone. Ciò a cui non era abituato era al sentirlo lontano nonostante fosse lì con lui.





	It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Post World League, perché tutti abbiamo bisogno di riprenderci.   
> Mi trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) con volleylover_09, passate a salutarci (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: come al solito non insinuo nulla, non conosco nessuno degli interessati, è tutta fantasia.

Seduto su uno sgabello, i gomiti appoggiati al tavolo dell’anonimo Spizzico della sala arrivi, Ivan gettò uno sguardo verso il tabellone su cui campeggiava la lista dei voli. Tallinn, Helsinki, Lisbona, Glasgow, il suo sguardo si fermò su Bruxelles. Controllò l’ora sullo schermo del telefono e prese un morso del panino acquistato poco prima. Non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia. Il cibo dell’aeroporto sembrava sempre promettente, forse perché carico delle aspettative del momento, che si trattasse di una partenza o di un arrivo. Alla fine, però, era ogni volta lo stesso gusto insipido, che sapeva di file di poltroncine scomode, ruote di trolley sul pavimento liscio, annunci di ritardi e lunghi campi di asfalto oltre le vetrate tirate a lucido.

Appoggiò il panino sul vassoio, scrutandone con occhio critico il ripieno di prosciutto crudo, insalata e una fetta di formaggio che per quanto lo riguardava poteva tranquillamente trattarsi di cartone, e sbloccò nuovamente lo schermo del telefono. 20:38. Alzò lo sguardo verso il tabellone dei voli. La dicitura _atterrato_ era comparsa accanto al volo da Bruxelles. Si alzò immediatamente, afferrando il panino mangiato per metà e gettandolo nel bidone lì accanto. Raggiunse ad ampie falcate la porta dalla quale di lì a poco sarebbero comparsi i passeggeri del volo, tenendosi a qualche metro di distanza, sordo al chiacchiericcio circostante, le braccia incrociate al petto.

La risata di Buti raggiunse Ivan prima che i suoi occhi registrassero il gruppo che, Blengini in testa, si faceva strada nella sala arrivi. Lo schiacciatore sentì le gambe muoversi istintivamente mentre con lo sguardo si muoveva nel mare di magliette blu e trolley ufficiali alla ricerca dell’unico volto di cui gli importasse qualcosa.

Gli occhi spenti, lo sguardo stanco, le mani in tasca, l’aria di chi nelle ultime ventiquattr’ore aveva mangiato poco e dormito anche meno. Ivan sentì un brivido scuoterlo, mentre si mescolava con la squadra per raggiungerlo. Appena lo ebbe abbastanza vicino lo afferrò per un braccio, tirandolo contro di sé. 

Era abituato ad essere lontano da Simone. I quattrocento chilometri che li dividevano potevano farsi pesanti, pesantissimi. A volte erano silenziosi ma presenti e vigili durante le loro telefonate, un senso di mancanza che si faceva spazio nelle pause tra le parole, nei silenzi troppo prolungati e nelle esitazioni. Altre volte diventavano caotici e rumorosi, quasi a disturbare la comunicazione, in un valzer stonato di parole male interpretate, frasi impulsive e commenti fatti a mezza voce per poi mordersi la lingua. Ivan era abituato alla nostalgia, al nervosismo e alle liti che ne scaturivano. Anche quando lanciava il cellulare sul divano, il bisogno inespresso di sbagliare mira e sentirlo che si rompeva sul pavimento, sapeva che sarebbe passata. Sapeva che ne sarebbe sempre valsa la pena. Sì, Ivan era abituato ad essere lontano da Simone. Ciò a cui non era abituato era al _sentirlo_ lontano nonostante fosse lì con lui.

Strinse la presa, una mano ad accarezzare la schiena del palleggiatore. Chiuse gli occhi. Percepiva le sue mani strette alle spalle, il suo respiro contro il collo, ma più di tutto la sua assenza. Era lì, eppure era più lontano di quanto fosse stato nelle ultime settimane, durante i lunghi silenzi o gli sfoghi improvvisi al telefono.

Quella situazione lo terrorizzava. Non aveva paura della rabbia di Simone, quella la sapeva gestire, le lacrime di Rio e quell’argento doloroso erano impresse così a fondo nel petto di entrambi che per lo schiacciatore era istintivo sapere cosa fare, cosa dire, quando dirlo. No, ciò che lo spaventava era l’apatia. Lo sguardo vuoto e irraggiungibile, le risposte monosillabiche, gli assensi appena accennati con il capo. Ivan aveva avuto un assaggio di quel Simone appena qualche mese prima, al ritorno da Tours, e per la prima volta aveva avuto l’impressione di non riuscire a connettere con lui. Come se nonostante tutti i tentativi di afferrarlo, il palleggiatore continuasse a precipitare, perso in quei paradigmi mentali così diversi da quelli di chiunque altro Ivan avesse mai conosciuto, fatti di ambizioni quasi irrazionali, un perfezionismo fine ed un talento che a volte sembrava più una colpa che una benedizione. E Ivan aveva provato un terrore viscerale, uno di quelli che prendono la gola e lo stomaco e il petto, all’idea di un Simone che non gli rispondeva.

Ebbe bisogno di qualche secondo per capire cosa fare. Poi inspirò a fondo, espirò e aprì gli occhi. Se l’era ripromesso quella notte dopo Tours. Se mai Simone fosse stato di nuovo così lontano da lui, la strada del ritorno l’avrebbero fatta assieme.

Si allontanò dal ragazzo quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo negli occhi, le mani che non lasciavano i suoi fianchi. «Andiamo» mormorò, ricevendo in cambio un piccolo cenno di assenso.

Bofonchiò appena un distratto _ci sentiamo_ rivolto a Buti, prima di allentare la stretta su Simone e passargli un braccio attorno alle spalle, afferrando il trolley con l’altra mano e guidandolo verso l’uscita dell’aeroporto e attraverso il parcheggio buio, il rumore di qualche aereo che decollava a mischiarsi con quello delle ruote della valigia che sobbalzavano sull’asfalto irregolare.

I colpi delle due portiere che si chiudevano, poi il silenzio. Ivan si voltò verso Simone. Le braccia incrociate al petto, gli occhi inespressivi che guardavano oltre il parabrezza, le labbra appena socchiuse in un tentativo di dire qualcosa, di spiegare, come se ce ne fosse bisogno, come se in quel momento fosse in grado di farlo. Ivan allungò una mano e la posò sul suo avambraccio, sciogliendo la stretta. Qualche secondo, Simone che si voltava verso di lui, gli sguardi legati, nessuna parola.

«Mio padre ha preso un cane»

Ivan lo disse con il tono casuale di una conversazione pomeridiana davanti ad un caffè. Sembrava la cosa più appropriata, in quel momento. Perché le parole sarebbero tornate, e a quel punto sarebbe stato doloroso, avrebbe fatto male come tutti quei palloni avversari che toccavano il campo, ma non era quello il momento. Non era ancora il tempo.

«Che… che cane?» Un guizzo di qualcosa negli occhi di Simone, forse curiosità, forse sollievo per non dover parlare di cose serie. Ivan tirò fuori il cellulare, aprì la galleria e lo passò a Simone, guardandolo mentre scorreva le foto del cucciolo bianco e nero.

«Fa un po’ ridere pensare a tuo padre con un cane» mormorò il palleggiatore, mentre Ivan metteva in moto e usciva dal parcheggio.

«Povero animale, tra due mesi avrà bisogno di uno psicologo»

«E come l’ha chiamato?»

«Zlatan»

Un attimo di silenzio.

«Zlatan?»

Ivan non riuscì a trattenere una risata. Sentì Simone unirsi a lui, mentre la macchina sfrecciava verso l’ingresso dell’autostrada.

«Ha detto che è un nome da campione»

«Insomma tuo padre è sempre il solito»

«Ah, non cambierà mai»

L’aria entrava dal finestrino abbassato e scompigliava i capelli di Simone, mentre il suo sguardo si perdeva verso le luci di Milano. L’autostrada era quasi completamente deserta, l’asfalto nero veniva illuminato dai fari delle poche auto presenti. Ivan continuava a parlare, mentre nella mente gli si affollavano tutti gli argomenti di cui aveva voluto discutere con lui nelle settimane passate. La laurea di Totò, il caldo, il vicino che si era trasferito, l’ultima stranezza di Sirci. E a mano a mano che le ore passavano, a mano a mano che sentiva le sue frasi farsi un po’ più lunghe, a mano a mano che vedeva il suo corpo rilassarsi, le spalle distendersi appena, gli occhi farsi più presenti, sentiva il sollievo farsi strada nel proprio petto. Sentiva Simone tornare, un passo alla volta.

Le montagne si stringevano e l’aria si faceva più fresca quando Simone si fece nuovamente silenzioso, lo sguardo perso fuori dal finestrino, a seguire il profilo di quelle vette che conosceva così bene, e poi su, più in alto, a perdersi tra le stelle del cielo nero. Le luci della città erano poche e rade, l’ora era tarda, casa era vicina. La tangenziale curvava appena, affiancando il PalaTrento. Ivan percepì Simone distogliere lo sguardo e deglutire. Lo guardò per un istante, il tempo di leggere nei suoi occhi il groviglio di sensazioni che sembrava cominciare ad avere difficoltà a reprimere. Lo sentì deglutire e lo vide fissare davanti a sé. Solo a quel punto Ivan tacque, perché non c’era più nulla da dire, nulla da nascondere. Perché stavano tornando a casa e perché era necessario che Simone ricordasse. Come tutto era iniziato, perché era iniziato, dove voleva arrivare. Perché tornare a casa è tornare all’inizio, e tornare all’inizio è il modo migliore di rialzarsi.

Ivan non lo sapeva, se fosse meglio provare dolore o non provare nulla. E dopotutto chi era lui per dirlo, con gli anni passati ad ubriacarsi per non ascoltare la propria mente, proprio padre, chiunque lo circondasse. Non aveva una risposta. Se c’era una cosa che sapeva, però, era che a farlo crescere di più erano state le ore passate a prendere a pugni un muro e a fissare il vuoto sentendo ogni singolo frammento di dolore, frustrazione, rabbia, rimorso, delusione. Se c’era una cosa che sapeva era che l’anestesia finiva, prima o poi. Se fosse un bene o un male se lo chiedeva ancora, ogni tanto, ma forse non era quello il punto. Il punto era che l’unico modo per rialzarsi era soffrire per tutto il tempo necessario.  

L’anestesia finì quando erano appena entrati in casa. Ivan si allungò ad accendere la luce e poggiò la valigia accanto al mobile dell’ingresso. Si voltò per chiedere a Simone se volesse aprire il balcone per far cambiare l’aria ma si bloccò.

Immobile sulla porta, gli occhi lucidi, i denti a mordere il labbro superiore in un tentativo di trattenere il pianto, Simone non l’aveva seguito dentro. Ivan sentì qualcosa rompersi, dalle parti dello stomaco. Perché era necessario che soffrisse, era necessario che piangesse, ma niente faceva male in modo così acuto come vederlo in quel modo. E mai, mai Ivan avrebbe pensato di poter percepire la sofferenza di un’altra persona in modo così vivido. Mai avrebbe pensato di poter soffrire _con_ un’altra persona. Coprì la distanza che li divideva in un paio di falcate e lo strinse tra le braccia, sentendolo lasciarsi andare solo in quel momento. Chiuse la porta con un calcio e serrò la presa sul corpo del palleggiatore, sentendolo scosso dai singhiozzi. Lo strinse per tutte le palle a terra, per le indicazioni non messe in pratica, per i fischi finali. Per le botte meritate e per quelle immeritate. In quel momento non contava, per le analisi ci sarebbe stato tempo.

Ora finalmente lo sentiva, Simone. Era lì con lui.

 

Il sole mattutino illuminava la cucina, mentre le tende bianche della portafinestra si agitavano appena alla brezza che entrava dal balcone aperto. Ivan riempì il bollitore e lo accese, tendendo un orecchio per sentire se qualche suono provenisse dalla camera da letto.

Quella mattina si era svegliato verso le otto ed era rimasto a lungo ad osservare Simone che dormiva tra le sue braccia, il viso nascosto contro la sua spalla, stretto a lui quasi fosse il suo nascondiglio, in quella posizione che lo faceva sempre sorridere intenerito. Aveva passato più di un’ora a fissare le occhiaie del ragazzo, a sentire i suoi fianchi sotto le mani e a percepirli più sottili del solito, a riflettere, chiedendosi come affrontare quell’ennesima botta, come aiutarlo a tirarsi su ancora, come impedire che si ferisse da solo a suon di perfezionismo e autocritica estrema.

Aveva messo tutto a tacere quando Simone aveva iniziato a muoversi appena, schiacciandosi di più contro il suo corpo e aprendo gli occhi poco dopo. Ivan gli aveva sfiorato le labbra in un bacio leggero, prima di serrare la presa attorno alle sue spalle e lasciare che si nascondesse nell’abbraccio. Solo quando era certo che si fosse riaddormentato si era alzato, attento a non svegliarlo, e si era diretto in cucina, in modo da preparare la colazione e telefonare velocemente ad Osmany, che gli aveva scritto per avere notizie.

Il bollitore iniziò a sfrigolare quando l’acqua arrivò ad ebollizione. Ivan lo spense e afferrò due tazze. Solo in quel momento si rese conto dello scrosciare della doccia che proveniva dal bagno. Si fermò per qualche istante, sorpreso. Era convinto che Simone non si sarebbe alzato dal letto almeno per qualche ora, tant’è che il suo piano era preparare il tè, afferrare un pacco di biscotti e tornare da lui. Sentì il rumore della doccia interrompersi e si riscosse, aprendo uno degli sportelli della cucina e afferrando la scatola di latta che conteneva le bustine di tè.

Erano passati appena un paio di minuti quando Ivan sentì i passi di Simone avvicinarsi. Si voltò per trovarselo di fronte con già indosso la tuta della squadra, i capelli ancora umidi.

Sorrise quando il ragazzo si fece spazio tra le sue braccia. Rimasero stretti per qualche secondo, prima che il palleggiatore mormorasse un _grazie_ sommesso. Ivan lo strinse di più, lasciandogli un bacio sulla tempia.  

«Guarda che possiamo tornare a letto. Ci stiamo tutto il giorno, se ti va» mormorò quando si separarono, allungandogli una delle due tazze.

«No, vado in palestra»

 _Ma perché ti sorprendi ancora?_ Ivan se lo chiese, un sorriso appena accennato sul volto, prima di girarsi verso Simone. Lo osservò mentre beveva un sorso di tè e afferrava un biscotto. Fu in quel momento che ne ebbe la certezza: provare dolore era mille volte meglio che non provare nulla. E quel talento infinito non poteva essere una colpa. Non quando gli permetteva di rialzarsi in quel modo la mattina dopo essere crollato.

Per la prima volta dopo settimane, Ivan fu certo che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

 

 

 


End file.
